Una Navidad Muy Terrorista
by LiNi.02
Summary: Miyagi y Shinobu llevan ya un buen tiempo saliendo y las festividades navideñas se acercan siendo un problema para Shinobu pues deseaba esta junto a su pareja, pero Miyagi piensa diferente. Una llamada y una conversación se volverán un problema para la pareja. Qué pasará con los terroristas, ¿será una agradable navidad para ellos?


**_Esto es algo raro pues hace tiempo no escribo nada para este fandom, el primero en el que empecé a escribir yaoi, pero bueno no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque algo tarde pero aquí estamos, compartiendo algo de una de mis preciadas OTP, espero que sea de su completo agrado._**

 ** _Este fanfic quisiera dedicárselo a mi compañera en mis locuras terroristas y a quien me recordó el amor que le tengo a mis bellos terroristas, Jerome Fernsby, gracias por animarme y apoyarme :)_**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado._**

 _ **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo sólo los uso por diversión.**_

* * *

 _ **Una Navidad Muy Terrorista**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

Siempre era lo mismo, aunque quisiera hace mucho tiempo dejé de darle importancia a estas fechas y lo significan. Creo que la última vez que disfrute de una navidad era aún un niño… Dejo mi maletín sobre la silla y me dirijo a la ventana, enciendo un cigarrillo, eso será así de no ser porque…

…

 _—Y eso es todo — digo antes de tomar la caja de adornos y pasársela a mi adorada, joven e impulsiva pareja._

 _—Miyagi… ¿por qué no puedo pasar navidad contigo? —pregunta colgando un adorno en el árbol de navidad que me había hecho comprar, según él porque yo era un viejo amargado y solitario que ya no disfrutaba de nada._

 _A decir verdad esperaba esa pregunta desde hace horas, pero el señorito estaba tan emocionado y feliz que no quise dañar su espíritu navideño._

 _—Veras… tu padre me comentó que estaban preparando una gran cena de navidad y que para fin de año lo más seguro era que salieran de viaje así que yo…_

 _—Eso no importa ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! —exclama dejando todo de lado antes de salir en dirección a su habitación._

 _—Oye Shinobu… —antes de poder decir algo más da un portazo dando por finalizada nuestra conversación._

…

Shinobu sigue hablándome o al menos lo necesario, y aunque no quiera, si me afecta. Como todo lo que se relaciona con él. Llevamos un ya un buen tiempo estando juntos, y aunque no ha sido fácil pienso que hemos avanzado bastante, de eso quisiera estar convencido.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

—¿Eh? —enfoco mi mirada en Kamijou.

—Su celular está sonando —dice levantando su voz con una expresión de molestia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

—¡Su Celular! —exclama antes de que salga de la sala.

Saco el aparato de mi bolsillo —¿Risako? —tenía un par de llamadas de ella, con pesadez me dispongo a llamarla, nada bueno puede venir de ella, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Yoh? al fin, pensé que aún estabas en el seminario.

—Estaba revisando algo, pero no importa —me siento y enciendo otro cigarrillo —¿qué necesitas?

La escucho reírse — sé que hablar conmigo no es algo que te agrade… así que seré directa, no quiero molestarte con mis tonterías.

No la culpo por sentirse así, pero tampoco es como si me importara realmente, quisiera no tener ningún tipo de relación con ella o su familia pero aquello que se llama "destino" me lo impide — ¿Qué sucede Risako?

—Sé que no harás nada para navidad, que muy seguramente estar en casa leyendo algún libro, bebiendo o quizás fumando — si claro, como no saberlo si muy seguramente llamó a mi madre a preguntarle —. Yo hablé con mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo con ello, me gustaría que pasaras navidad en casa con mi familia.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno Yoh no vas a hacer nada especial o ¿sí? Yo sólo quería que estuvieras acompañado, además no voy a esta sólo yo, Shinobu y mi padre también.

Y ese es el problema, que no tengo la intención de reunirme con todos al tiempo —Gracias por la invitación pero no creo que vaya, además…

—Sabía que dirías eso, pero quisiera que lo consideraras y me llamaras después. Que tenga buena tarde, cuídate Yoh. Adiós —me quedo con el celular en la mano. Tristemente ambos hermanos son bastante insistentes y algo manipuladores. Aun así no voy a cambiar de opinión, eso sólo complicaría más mi situación con Shinobu.

¡Grr! Y eso era lo más triste de todo, que no tengo ni una llamada ni mensaje de él. Siempre está buscándome, diciéndome cosas, viniendo sin avisar; el que deje de hacerlo de la nada… no se siente bien, ¡lo extraño! Está de vacaciones, está trabajando eso lo entiendo pero… ¿ni un mensaje? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Me cubro el rostro con las manos, me siento patético, tonto, un completo estúpido, estoy siendo manejado por un niño. Aunque no debo desmeritar que es gracias a él que muchas cosas han cambiado, y eso me gusta, siento que gracias a él he aprendido a valorar y a apreciar muchas cosas que ignoré u olvidé por estar aferrado a un viejo amor.

—¿Qué se supone que debería hacer para que no esté molesto?

—¿Ah? Haber profesor, déjeme adivinar, está así por culpa de ese niño otra vez, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Kamijou mientras ingresa con un montón de libros —,no puedo creer que usted deje que un niño lo ponga de esta manera y que se arriesgue tanto.

—Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente pero… Kamijou…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuándo discutes con tu novio, generalmente que haces para arreglarlo? Es sólo una pregunta no es para que te molestes —digo tratando que su reacción no sea tan violenta.

—¿De qué habla? Nowaki y yo no discutimos, ya no —asegura sin mirarme y es que no sabe decir mentiras.

—Entiendo —me levanto y voy hasta la ventana, en donde observo a algunos estudiantes caminar y hablar animados. Shinobu nunca me ha dicho que es lo que quiere o le gusta, él solo…

 _…_

 _—Por mi está bien, si a Miyagi le gusta._

 _…_

 _—No me importa, yo sólo quiero estar con Miyagi —afirma antes de abrazarme._

 _…_

 _—Mi único interés es tú, ¿no lo has comprendido?—luego de decir eso no pude hacer más que abrazarlo y besarlo haciéndolo volver a la cama._

 _…_

Realmente ese mocoso está mal de la cabeza —regreso en un rato, debo ocuparme algo importante.

* * *

Estaba tan cansado de buscarla, entre tanto esfuerzo parecía que nada iba a salir como quería ¡Estúpido viejo! Me siento al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados intentado recordar en donde había dejado esa memoria. Mi molestia no iba a parar a este paso y todo era por culpa de Miyagi y esa forma de ser tan desagradable.

Sabía que no era la persona más agradable del mundo, pero me estoy esforzándome por mejorar y que así pueda amarme más. Esto es tan frustrante.

Con el desgano y la resignación de dar por perdido lo que había considerado sería el regalo indicado para Miyagi, me dejo caer en la cama y cierro mis ojos, en un rato debía ir a trabajar y no podía dejar que esto me afectara tanto. Esto no podía ser peor o tal vez si… Mi celular comienza a sonar y el nombre que leo en la pantalla me recuerda que tengo una hermana, una a la que no he logrado ver como una cariñosa y dulce persona a quien se supone debería amar, o al menor respetar.

—¿Qué pasa? — contesto sin ocultar el fastidio y es que no es por ser caprichoso o grosero, pero Risako no ha dejado de preguntarme sobre la vida de Miyagi y la persona con la que se supone está saliendo. Yo prefiero mantenerme alejado de ella, sé que de escucharla terminaré por decir un montón de cosas que quizás no sean las adecuadas.

—¡Ja! Hola Shinobu, que bueno saber que estas de maravilla, aquí en casa todos están muy bien gracias por preguntar—comenta seria —, hasta parece que no tiene nada de educación, eso da tristeza.

Ruedo mis ojos —lo siento, pero estoy apurado así que no tengo tiempo para tus sermones.

—No tienes tiempo para nada, me sorprende que vengas para navidad.

—¡Basta!, enserio si quieres hablamos en otro momento, debo ir a trabajar — no la soporto, no puedo.

—¡No! Necesito que hablemos ahora Shinobu.

—Está bien, ¿qué sucede? —tengo la sospecha que de su boca no demora en salir el nombre de mi pareja, de mi amante, de la persona con la que vivo y que amo.

—¿Yoh no te ha hablado?—predecible y detestable eso es lo que es.

—No, ¿por qué? —aprieto mis puños.

—Hablé con mi padre y ambos estamos de acuerdo, espero que tú también, él no hará nada para navidad… como siempre — bajo mi mirada antes sus palabras, yo sólo deseaba estar a su lado, después de todo somos pareja, ¿no?—. Shinobu, ¿no crees que sería bueno que Yoh estuviera con nosotros para navidad?

—¿Dices que quieres que Miyagi este contigo para navidad? ¿Cómo…. Cómo cuando eran esposos? —me siento irritado y en desventaja, yo nunca los vi juntos, pero sé por boca de mis padres que durante el tiempo que fueron esposos, ese estúpido viejo iba a todos las celebraciones en casa —.Miyagi tiene pareja y no creo que esta persona le guste que él este con…

—¡Ya lo sé! Deja de repetirlo, me tienes harta — la escucho golpear algo — enserio Shinobu pareciera que me odias. Sólo hablas de eso, pero nunca me ha dicho como se llama o como es, ¿por qué lo guardas como si fuera un secreto? Sabes que yo de verdad lo quiero. Además si esa persona realmente existe o le importa… ¿Cómo es que lo deja solo en navidad? Como se nota que no importa —yo no quiero, es él que no me deja acompañarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Al diablo, no quiero escuchar más. Esto es demasiado desagradable.

—Hablé con Yoh hace como una hora y me dijo que lo pensaría y me llamaría después, pero si no lo hace y como parece ustedes se llevan tan bien, convéncelo, hazlo por mí, Shinobu soy tu hermana ¡hazlo!

¡Miyagi y Risako siguen en contacto! ¡Todo es una maldita mentira! Niego con mi cabeza y cierro mis ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Al parecer no soy lo suficiente para él. Cuelgo y colocó el celular lejos de mí, no puedo evitar que este tipo de cosas me hagas sentir mal, y me hagan cuestionarme sobre lo que realmente Miyagi sienta por mí. Entiendo que nuestra relación no es la más armoniosa o lo que realmente sea lo que él espere, pero… y si… la edad, los gustos, la forma de ser y de pensar. Sonrió levemente y miro a mi alrededor sin saber que hacia yo en ese lugar —Quizás prefiera estar con alguien que lo entienda, que lo conozca, alguien de su edad, ¿alguien como ella?

Tomo mi celular y lo apago, no tengo la intención de ayudar a mi hermana ni de hablar con nadie, especialmente con Miyagi.

* * *

Realmente está helando, no sé a qué temperatura estemos pero es insoportable. Saco un más cigarrillo y mientras espero que cambie el semáforo intento nuevamente comunicarme con Shinobu, desde la mañana que alcancé a despedirme de él, no he sabido nada, lo llamé a casa y nadie contestó, ahora intento inútilmente llamarlo a su celular pero me manda al buzón ¡Ese mocoso! ¿Qué es lo que cree que hace?

Miro el reloj, ya son más de las 9, se supone que está trabajando y que no debería molestarlo pero mi paciencia se está acabando, además… ¡Ah! Que importa, soy su pareja tengo el derecho de saber qué es lo que está pasando por la cabeza de ese niño malcriado, así que me desvío del camino. Quiera o no vamos a tener que hablar y aclarar esta situación.

—Shinobu es la décima llamada y no me contestas, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — acelero sintiendo que el enojo va en aumento —. No sé qué clase de berrinche es este pero al menos avisa cuando piensas llegar — cuelgo y tomo un poco de aire. Kamijou tiene razón, sin darme cuenta he permito que Shinobu tenga el control de mi vida y me haga actuar como una persona totalmente ajena a mí.

Una vez estoy enfrente de la cafetería, recargo mi cabeza en el volante, a estas alturas no tengo ni una pizca de paciencia. Esto no es bueno, quisiera bajarme e ir por él, ¡oh! Si, sin duda lo sacaría de ese lugar y le diría unas cuantas cosas que creo merece, porque está sobrepasando mis límites, porque ese niño y su infantil actitud me están volviendo loco, porque es tan… La puerta del establecimiento se abre y lo veo salir en compañía de un grupo de chicos.

—¡Basta Miyagi! Eres un adulto actúa como tal — digo abriendo la puerta —contrólate —murmuro buscando algo de autocontrol.

—Mira Shinobu hasta mañana sé si puedes cambiar de turno, sé que me pediste que te lo dijera hoy pero necesito revisar unas cosas antes de decirte.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema, yo puedo…

—¡Shinobu!— comienzo a caminar hasta donde esta él y amigo.

—¿Miyagi? Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunta mientras se arregla el suéter.

—Te acabo de llamar pero como no contestaste, pensé que era mejor venir — intento mostrarme sereno, aunque la expresión de mi rostro diga algo diferente.

—¡Ah! Nos vemos luego Shinobu —se despide el joven antes de salir corriendo.

—No era necesario que vinieras, ya estaba por ir a casa — se atreve a comentar sin siquiera mirarme. Esto ya no lo aguanto.

—¡Jeee! ¡Vamos a casa!— lo agarro del brazo al ver que pasa por mi lado como si nada—hace frio y no quiero estar aquí.

—¡Déjame! Puedo caminar solo —intenta soltarse de mi agarre pero no lo permito —¡Miyagi! ¡Por favor! — forcejea un par de veces, pero aprovechando que soy más grande lo llevo hasta al auto, una vez allí le abro la puerta y lo hago entrar.

* * *

Su mirada, su forma de hablar y de actuar, estaba molesto y yo conocía el motivo, pero no me importaba, era toda su culpa el que no haya tenido un buen día, tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba cansado. Al estar dentro del auto suspiro y recargo mi cabeza en la silla, esperando una nueva discusión.

—Tú… ¿Tienes una idea por qué estoy así?— me pregunta una vez entra mirándome.

Niego con la cabeza —¡se descargó! —miento para librarme de sus palabras —, me di cuenta hace un momento, lo siento — lo miro por breves segundos y cierro mis ojos. Odiaba esta situación, pero aunque quisiera no podía dejar pasar lo que me hacía sentir este estúpido viejo.

—¡Mentiroso!— me dice y arranca — ¿Crees que no te conozco?

—Parece que no, en lo absoluto — si me conocieras sabrías que odio que me mientas, que esperaba me dijeras algo respecto a Risako su invitación o lo que piensas de nosotros.

Se soba la sien y suspira —bueno… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?

—No interesa —me encojo de hombros.

—Claro que sí, por eso te estoy preguntando.

—Jum ¡tú nunca entiendes nada! —levanto mi voz —déjalo así.

Rueda sus ojos y niega con su cabeza —¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo!— su expresión es una de completo aburrimiento — Shinobu, yo… lo siento, no quería que esto pasara —dice sin mirarme y golpea el volante—,pero aún eres menor y sé que lo mejor es que estés en casa con tu familia celebrando estas fiestas, además… yo no haré nada.

Sus palabras sólo logran recordarme lo que dijo Risako, me pregunto si la habrá llamado. Dirijo mis ojos a la ventana intentando ocultar el malestar que me hace pensar en ello.

—Oye Shinobu… ¿me estas escuchando al menos?— con los ojos cerrados oculto el dolor que siento, me siento tan asustado y confundido de sólo pensar en que quizás Miyagi no me quiera como lo dice, aunque… si no fuera así, ¿por qué hace todo esto? Al llegar se veía preocupado, además de eso, se tomó la molestia de ir por mí, aun cuando tiene trabajo y yo... no quiero sentir más esto ¡Miyagi! no me dejes por favor. Estoy tan cansado, además me duele la cabeza y los huesos. Todo se ve tan mal.

* * *

—Shinobu… ¡oye!—Cuando puse mis ojos en él vi que estaba dormido, además de que tenía frío. Este niño es descuidado aparte de terco, no tiene la ropa adecuada para el frío que hace —tienes que cuidarte… —le susurro colocando la calefacción y colocándole encima mi abrigo.

Verlo así hace que mi malhumor desaparezca poco a poco, hasta le sonrío. A tu modo pero eres demasiado lindo y me gustas demasiado. Al llegar al estacionamiento me quedo contemplándolo, sin palabras, sin gestos, sólo teniendo su presencia la ira que sentí al no saber nada de este niño durante todo el día, ya no importa, ahora siento unas increíbles ganas de abrazarlo y perderme en él una vez más.

—Shinobu… —susurró tratando de despertarlo pero no funciona. Aprovechando mi posición le doy un corto beso antes de salir del auto para tomarlo entre mis brazos. Te ves tan indefenso, no sé realmente que sería de mi vida sin ti.

Mientras me dedico a memorizar tu rostro y enamorarme más de ti, ingresamos al departamento, sin pensarlo me dirijo a mi habitación y con mucho cuidado te acuesto allí. Sólo debo organizar un par de cosas y vendré contigo. Te doy un beso y salgo hacia la sala, mi día aun no terminaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esto? — sobre la mesa de centro estaba uno de mis libros favoritos, no recordaba haberlo dejado ahí, estaba convencido de que lo tenía en el auto. Este libro formaba parte una colección de libros que no se consiguen con tanta facilidad, de hecho este me lo había dado Kamijou hacia como dos semanas y estaba buscando en todas las librerías de la ciudad los demás.

Voy hasta la cocina a preparar un poco de café, al buscar una taza terminó por tomar la que me había regalado Shinobu, eso lo sabía bien porque la había marcado especialmente para mí. Debido a la situación, no había querido decir nada con respecto a la llamada de Risako porque sabía que no le iba a agradar y que muy seguramente sentiría celos; además ya había decidido que no iría y ya tenía planeado lo que haría para que Shinobu no sintiera que no deseo hacer nada para navidad.

* * *

No sabía que horas eran, ni como había llegado a esta habitación que obvio no era la mía. Me froto los ojos enfocando mejor mi mirada, no cabía duda que estaba en la habitación de Miyagi, el viejo me había traído aquí luego de que terminara por caer dormido.

—Buenos días — escucho su voz.

—Buenos ¡cof cof! Días — lo saludo antes de levantarme.

—¿Cómo estás? —el tono de su voz cambia y se acerca.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza—digo colocando una mano en mi frente.

—Es lo menos que podía pasarte luego de como estabas anoche —niega con la cabeza —, te preparé esto —me extiende su brazo y me da una taza.

—Gracias— estaba tan molesto y perdido en mis pensamientos que olvidé por completo llevar mi abrigo y guantes.

—¿Hoy no trabajas?— pregunta mientras toma su saco y corbata.

—¡Ah! No, me quedaron de llamar a avisar cuando debo volver, ¿por qué preguntas?

Niega con su cabeza —ya debo irme —comenta antes de mirar su celular y sonreír descaradamente—¡Ah! Muy bien… Lo siento, hablamos después — dice y sale de la habitación.

Sólo verlo así, mirando con una expresión tan tonta el celular hace que mi molestia regrese. Me levanto y salgo tras él rápidamente— ¿Miyagi?

—Sí, así está bien, perfecto, muchas gracias por la información. Adiós.

—Miyagi… ¿quién era? —pregunto cruzándome de brazos frunciendo el ceño —¿Quién te llamaba?

—No es nada importante…. Shinobu, necesito que esta noche te pongas algo formal, yo vendré por ti a las 7:30, ¿está bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Algo formal? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iremos?

—No preguntes…— se me acerca y me toma del mentón — tú sólo has lo que te pido — me besa.

—Mmm si…—sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se sonrojan—te esperaré ¡cof! ¡cof!

—Por favor, cuida tu salud —me pide acariciando mi mejilla.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien, dejo sobre el comedor unas medicinas que pueden servirte —toma su maletín —, por cierto… ¿estabas leyendo esto?—señala el libro.

—¿Te molesta? Lo vi en el auto y lo tome porque me dio curiosidad y luego al leer un par de hojas me pareció interesante y lo traje conmigo, tenía pensado devolvértelo tan pronto como lo terminara —comento bajando la mirada.

—No, no es eso, pero no sabía que te interesara este tipo de temática. Sabes este libro casi no lo encuentro, es uno de mis autores favoritos —comenta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ah! No lo sabía, me gustó mucho, pero… entiendo, en ese caso será mejor que lo tengas tú. Lamento haberlo tomando sin permiso — le doy la espalda avergonzado.

—¿Shinobu?

—¡Ah! ¡Miyagi se te hace tarde! —exclamo al ver el reloj en la pared y me giro tomándolo del brazo.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la noche —antes de que pueda soltarlo me da un beso y se va, dejándome con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perdida.

No se cuanto más pueda amarlo, pero cada vez que lo tengo cerca siento unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, me muero por tocarlo, por sentir su aroma, su calor. Tomo un poco de aire y me dirijo al sillón, allí pongo una mano en mi cabeza, quizás exagero pero creo que tengo algo de fiebre —¿Eh? ¿Qué hace esto aquí? — al lado del libro de Miyagi estaba la memoria que daba por perdida. Quizás la dejé allí cuando llegué de estar con mi padre.

La tomo y me levanto algo mareado, tengo que estar bien para esta noche, permito que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro, debía ir pronto a mirar el regalo de navidad y volver a tiempo, no sé a dónde me llevaría pero estaba feliz y ansioso.

* * *

Finalmente pude llegar a la universidad a tiempo, debía revisar unos documentos que había dejado olvidados, además de preguntarle a Kamijou sobre el material que necesitaríamos.

—Miyagi-san, buenos días.

Abro mis ojos al ver junto a mí a "suegro "—buenos días director.

—Qué bueno verte antes de que te ocupes con el trabajo —me sonríe y yo intento hacer lo mismo.

—¿Sucede algo?— no me es muy cómodo hablar con él, siempre tengo la duda de cómo reaccionará cuando sepa lo de Shinobu y yo.

—Vamos a mi oficina —afirmo con la cabeza—¿Cómo va todo?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Y Shinobu? Hace un par de días que no sé nada de él, supuse que estaba trabajando y quise dejarlo en paz.

—¡Ah! Bien, el día de hoy no tenía que trabajar, le dije que se quedara en casa descansando, tiene algo de resfriado —esto definitivamente es no es bueno, me siento mal al no decir nada.

—Mmm espero que no sea nada grave —niega con la cabeza —, tanto su madre, como Risako y yo esperamos poder estar juntos el día de mañana.

—No se preocupe, él estará bien. Además sólo fue un pequeño descuido —trato de hablar calmado.

—Está bien, confiaré en tus palabras. Estoy muy agradecido por permitir que Shinobu viva contigo. Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación y que mi familia sólo te ha dado molestias.

—No se preocupe, eso ya es pasado —lo de Risako es pasado, pero lo de Shinobu es el presente y aunque sé a lo que me arriesgo y muchas veces he tratado de hacerme una idea de lo que puede suceder una vez sepan sobre nuestra relación, no deja de preocuparme.

—Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto hablando sobre la celebración de Navidad… — se detiene al llegar a la facultad de literatura — buenos días —saluda a la secretaria.

—Buenos días Señor Director, buenos días Miyagi-sensei —saluda la mujer.

—Buenos días — apenas y logro saludar, para mi desgracia ya sabía cuál sería el tema de conversación, por más que quería pasar por alto la invitación. Risako había hecho hasta lo imposible por que fuera.

—Miyagi-san —me llama el hombre una vez a ingresa a su oficina.

—¡Eh! Sí, lo siento— tomo algo de aire y lo sigo cerrando la puerta.

—Por favor siéntate —me señala la silla. Ocultando mi desagrado y ganas de irme me siento.

—¿Qué es lo que desea decirme? Debo ir a revisar algo del seminario.

—Lo sé, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo —me sonríe —. En fin, como te decía mañana haremos una cena de navidad y estaremos en familia, después de mucho tiempo volvemos a estar los cuatro.

—Eso suena bien…

—Sí, y por eso quisiera que nos acompañaras —qué bueno saber que no has cambiado con los años Risako, y que siempre me quieres arrastras a donde vayas, como no olvidar que incluso cuando estábamos atravesando el peor momento de nuestro matrimonio y ya hasta tenías un amante, me seguías presentando como tu esposo en todos los eventos. No cabe duda que lograste convencer a tu padre para que sea él quien me invite y como sabes que me es difícil negarme, yo terminaría por aceptar, pero no puedo. Esta vez no dejaré que me manipulen.

—Risako me comentó algo al respecto.

—Lo sé, ella incluso me dijo que luego hablarían para que supieras la hora —a pesar de que dije que no iría, cambió todo comprometiéndome por completo.

—Yo le agradezco a usted y a su familia que me tengan en cuenta para esta festividad, pero no voy a poder ir —digo serio, de alguna forma tengo que hacer valer la decisión que había tomado.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué no? Risako me informó que tu madre le había comentado que muy seguramente no irías a casa — sé que no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención, odio que mi madre y Risako sigan en contacto.

—Eso es verdad, pero Director… aunque sé que su familia me ha tenido en cuenta para muchas cosas y yo se lo agradezco, quisiera tomar algo de distancia.

El hombre se queda en silencio y luego suspira —entiendo… y aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba, tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida y hacer lo que creas conveniente —señala con notoria desilusión.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque —asegura mirándome a los ojos —, mejor no te quito más tu tiempo, debes tener mucho trabajo, seguro Kamijou está esperando.

—Gracias —me siento mal, este hombre ha depositado su confianza en mí y yo le estoy fallando. Me levanto y me despido, quería dejar de pensar en todo esto. Debía concentrarme en otros asuntos.

—Profesor, pensé que no iba a llegar —habla Kamijou desde el pasillo.

—Lo siento estaba resolviendo un problema —paso de largo.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta al ver mi expresión —¿Le dijo algo malo en Director?

Niego con la cabeza y al entrar a la sala de profesores dejo todo sobre mi escritorio —¿Kamijou?

—¿Qué necesita?

—¿Sabes si en la librería saben algo de los otros dos libros que te dije? —lo miro por un momento y preparo el material para el seminario.

—No me han llamado, pero si gusta, llame usted profesor — toma unos libros —, le dejo la tarjeta sobre la información que me pidió. Debo ir al auditorio.

Me siento un momento, necesitaba organizar mi día y poder estar en casa a las 7:30, necesitaba apartar de mi mente la conversación con el Director —El regalo de Shinobu… — si no íbamos a estar juntos para navidad, debía darle su obsequio esta noche, ¿no? Enciendo un cigarrillo.

* * *

A pesar de frío que hace hay mucha gente en la calle, miro a mi alrededor, las personas van cargado grandes bolsas. Esto es algo molesto pues con el paso de las horas los síntomas del resfriado se han intensificado, quisiera llegar a casa y descansar, no deseo estar mal para cuando Miyagi me recoja.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, quizás lo he juzgado mal y sólo veo lo malo, sin darme cuenta que siempre se preocupa por mí. Debería ser un poco más considerado y valorar todo lo que haces y sientes por mí.

Escucho mi celular sonar y lo saco — ¿Mensaje?

 _~Mi padre habló con Yoh en la mañana, no sé bien que hablaron, pero definitivamente haré que esté conmigo. Iré en la noche a visitarlos. Adiós~_

Cambio la expresión de mi rostro y guardo el aparato en mi bolsillo, mi hermana tiene una gran habilidad para hacerme enojar. Ingreso al edificio tratando de tranquilizarme —Miyagi… —recargo mi cabeza en la pared mientras sube el ascensor. Me pegunto ¿Cuándo piensa decirme sobre la llamada de Risako y lo que habló con mi padre?

Camino hasta la puerta, una vez entro dejo todo sobre la mesa y voy a mi habitación, me sentía muy mal, mis mejillas estaban algo rojas y calientes y mi cabeza dolía, además mi ánimo no era el mismo, me sentía frustrado, y no sabía cómo enfrentar a Miyagi, ¿acaso quería que me enterara cuando nos encontráramos allá?

Me acuesto y cierro mis ojos, al parecer seguía desconfiando, temía que mi pesadilla volviera a ser realidad otra vez, no podría soportarlo tanto. Yo quería creer en él, en sus palabras, en sus acciones, pero siempre estaba en mi la inquietud, ¿y si Miyagi se cansó de mí?

El molesto sonido del celular me hizo tomarlo—¿Qué?

—Shinobu, sólo quería decirte que iré a eso de las 8 de la noche, ¿bien?— ya no me interesaba, me sentía mareado y con algo de nauseas, así que cuelgo. Conocía los alcances de mi hermana, llevarle la contraria o discutir no iba a llevar a nada, que viniera, que dijera lo que le diera la gana, pero esto no se iba a quedar así maldito viejo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Verán tengo problemas con lo que es un one-shot por lo que este pequeño fanfic se alargó, espero publicar la parte que hace falta en las próximas horas.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


End file.
